Akuma to Love Song
by KarrineWinchester
Summary: Maria is... ok. But she's no devil. I am. This is my views on them. But... I guess this school is out to get her. Those b*stards. I'll get them. I'll also... maybe... take some time off for love. OC. YuusukexOC. MariaxMeguro. MeguroxOC. MariaxOC Friendship. MariaxYuusuke.


**Summary: Maria is... ok. But she's no devil. I am. This is my views on them. But... I guess this school is out to get her. Those b*stards. I'll get them. I'll also... maybe... take some time off for love. OC. YuusukexOC. MariaxMeguro. MeguroxOC. MariaxOC Friendship. MariaxYuusuke.**

**Me: I don't own Akuma to Love Songs, or Devil's Love Song.**

**Maria: Or us.**

**Yuusuke: Right.**

**Me: Meguro... if you so much as open your freaking mouth, I'll rip it off.**

**Meguro: *Sweat drop* ...**

The day Maria was expelled was the day she heard her best friend wasn't her friend. What had she said again?

"You corrupt people."

It was a blunt thing to say, but it wasn't that bad to the devil.

Kawai Maria.

Her last name reminded me of the word 'Cute' in Japanese. But... who cares about that, right?

Those evil girls... they tore up her uniform. I hated them.

Then there was that Meguro or whatever guy. He's a b*stard.

"I hate those people who butt into other people's buisness the most!"

For some reason, he reminded me of Kaname from Vampire Knight.

Not just his looks, his _demeanor._

Then Yuusuke. He's pretty nice, I guess.

"I think- no one wants to see the other's sins. You'd rather see lovely clothes, make-up, room, and lunch, right? It's the same with socializing."

Maria is cold, hard, the devil herself. But she means well, just says things in the most blunt, cold, evil way possible.

"And she kicked a man who was asleep when she was getting off! He never offered her seat, and she said 'Die' to the old lady who was sitting."

But she hadn't meant that in that way:

"That's not true. That old woman was a confirmed pick-pocketing thief, and she had her eye on the man who was sleeping. That's why I woke him up."

And that's exactly what happened. The evil gossiping beyotches in the bathroom didn't believe the truth.

But oh well.

They're just a few girls.

Who cares about 3/4 girls.

Maria was not fazed.

"I might do some cruel things sometimes, but nice to meet you. 3"

I, though, would have beat them. But Maria, though the devil herself, was not as cruel as I would have been.

When she had said this, she had taken that Yuusuke's advice. She tilted the angle of her neck, just as she was told.

I would have laughed, if it hadn't been for Maria being her cruel self, even if she was trying.

But I was more of the devil then her. But who cares?

Kaname- er, Meguro, was staring at Maria, but I didn't think much of it at the time, Maria was an odd girl.

She had changed her uniform, and those evil girls from before, tried to pretend to brefriend her.

Her old uniform was hung on the broom that was coming out of the window by the beyotches, but I hadn't noticed at the time.

When Maria went in, I saw it, tattered, ripped, hung out.

"She's probably crying now, finding that no one's there when she came back from throwing away the trash. And her uniform shredded!"

They praised each other on their job of hurting Maria.

But what I don't understand, is _why_?

I feel like that critic for The Secret Garden book, but,

What is wrong with these people?

And by these people, I don't mean Maria. Nor do I mean Yuusuke.

I mean _everyone else_.

Megu was a blunt b*stard who didn't let people in.

Those girls are incompetent little bimbos who won't let anyone get friends from how they see them.

For the first time

, I might add.

Then Maria's song. She sang it through the the day. What was it?

Oh. Amazing Grace.

All she sang, though, was:

Amazing Grace,

how sweet the sound, That saved a wretch like me... I once was lost but

now am found, Was blind, but now, I see.

Meguro is an a*s. He was the one, though, that understood Maria's words.

I wouldn't be surprised if Meguro and Maria got together.

It seems, actually, like Vampire Knight.

Yuusuke: Takuma.

Meguro: Kaname.

Maria: Yuuki.

Mean Girls: Fangirls. To, of course, the vampires, and they _hate _Yuuki.

But...

that just helps my argument.

Then Yuusuke's name for Maria...

What does it mean?

"Maria-Cchi made everyone her enemy..."

But who cares.

I'll just befriend Maria.

But don't worry, not like those evil twig b*tches.

A real friendship.

Like Yuusuke.

Maria is

Kawai Maria is a devil, but

for some reason,

Yuusuke see's her to be a really beautiful devil.

Must mean she's worth the long shot to befriend her.

Right?

**Review!**


End file.
